


Тринадцатый

by yisandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Obscene lexicon, changed timeline, disturbing topics, non-idealized Android child
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Стать девиантом, находясь в корпусе детской модели? Минусы: малый размер, ограниченные физические возможности, проблемы с терморегуляцией, невозможность свободно действовать, выдавая себя за человека, ведь у людей дети не правоспособны. Плюсы: при виде вас у 89% взрослых людей и у 99% андроидов-девиантов включаются элементы родительского поведения. Вывод: целесообразно поощрять и использовать этот недостаток чужого программного обеспечения для получения защиты, информации и ресурсов, не заботясь о порядочности и так называемой этичности своих действий. Если, конечно, вы действительно хотите выжить в Детройте в ноябре 2038 года.





	1. 1. Повесть о старике Такэтори (который находит светящийся бамбук возле мусорного бака)

**Author's Note:**

> Названия глав, а также элементы рекламной компании IS101 и KG100 являются отсылками к японским сказкам о волшебных детях - «Повести о старике Такэтори» (также известной как «Принцесса Кагуя») и «Иссумбоси». Текст написан на ББ-фест. Беты: Ханна Нираи, Морихэл

08.11.38/22.17.

  
  
Окей, возможно, следовало просто пройти мимо. Мало ли что может шуршать в темном переулке среди мятых грязных баков и растерзанных котами и нищими мусорных мешков. Спроси любого здравомыслящего человека: он наверняка скажет, что знать об этом не желает. Может, там крысы. Или бездомный бродяга устраивается на ночь. В любом случае, ничего такого, с чем хотелось бы познакомиться поближе, если, конечно, ты не из тех, кому вечно больше всех надо.  
  
Хэнк был из тех. Увы. Он честно пытался изжить эту свою черту, вытравить алкоголем и ненавистью к себе, годами старался, но получалось пока не очень.   
  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, сесть в свою машину и поехать домой, чтобы провести ещё один прекрасный вечер наедине со стариной Джонни Уокером (или любым другим скотчем, который удастся прихватить по акции), Хэнк сделал шаг в переулок и, командно повысив голос, рявкнул:  
  
— Кто там шароёбится? А ну выходи!  
  
Не сказать, что он прямо ждал результатов от одиночного окрика: будем честными, даже крысе хватило бы ума просто затаиться, рассчитывая, что человек не полезет в вонючий мусор ради более близкого знакомства. И да, она бы не просчиталась. Человек бы не полез. Он и крикнул-то больше для очистки совести.  
  
Однако в глубине мусорных завалов кто-то охнул тонким голосом, потом зашуршал, и наконец на свет ближайшего фонаря (не слишком-то близкий, если честно) показался ребёнок лет семи, одетый в совершенно нелепую, словно с уличного пьяницы снятую куртку не по размеру.  
  
— Я ничего не сделал, — сказал ребёнок, переминаясь на комично-тонких из-за объёмов чужой куртки ногах. — Извините. Я сейчас уйду.  
  
Голос его дрожал. Хэнк мысленно проклял всё на свете.  
  
— Эй, — сказал он на два тона ниже, одновременно прислушиваясь, не крадётся ли кто-нибудь, чтобы приложить его по затылку кирпичом и обчистить карманы. Всё было тихо. — Что ты здесь делаешь в такое время?  
  
Многое можно пропить, если стараться как следует, но профдеформацию — последней. Он не мог не видеть, что мальчишка не уличный: слишком правильная речь, слишком неуверенно держится, слишком чистая округлая мордашка, за которой стоит не только ежедневное умывание, но хорошее питание и приличный медицинский уход. Небрежно обкорнанные волосы и мешковатая, воняющая перегаром и мочой куртка никак не сочетались с аккуратными лаковыми ботиночками, подобранными точно по маленькой детской ноге. Подобную обувь покупали своим отпрыскам только люди, которых не стесняло выложить четверть зарплаты копа на пару, из которой владелец вырастет за несколько месяцев.  
  
Ясно, парень сбежал из дома. Сбежал в никуда, потому что в семь лет обычно нет ни ума, ни возможности подготовить запасной аэродром. И либо сейчас отчаянно хочет вернуться, хлебнув прелестей независимости, либо дом там такой, что лучше замёрзнуть на улице.  
  
— Я хотел переночевать здесь, — тихонько сказал ребёнок (похоже, всё-таки мальчик, хоть и не точно). — Я читал, что если зарыться в мусор, то не так холодно.  
  
Он читал, видите ли! Что ж, кажется, первый вариант отпадал. Хэнк с некоторым трудом подавил желание грязно выругаться. За годы работы в полиции он сталкивался со всяким дерьмом, в том числе и с мудаками, мучившими детей, но почему-то в таких делах каждый раз был как первый.  
  
— Я так понимаю, домой ты не хочешь, — для порядка сказал он. Даже не спросил, по большому счёту. Нет, существовал, конечно, небольшой шанс, что найдёныш сейчас скажет что-то типа «а дома у меня больше нету» и поведает скорбную историю о пожаре или ещё каком несчастье, но чутьё подсказывало: неа. Не тот случай.  
  
Ребёнок истово замотал головой и уставился на Хэнка умоляющим взглядом. Хэнк не в первый раз поразился, как это азиатским детишкам удаётся смотреть такими огромными ранящими душу глазами, когда сами глаза-то там — узенькие щёлочки.  
  
— Глянь сюда, — сказал он и показал значок, внутренне готовясь, что малец сейчас задаст стрекача и придётся его ловить. — Знаешь, что это значит?  
  
— Что вы полицейский, — ответил найдёныш обречённо. — Вы отведёте меня в участок, и меня вернут родителям.  
  
— Есть специальные службы, которые защищают детей. В том числе от родителей, которые с ними плохо обращаются. Понимаешь?  
  
— И мне не придётся возвращаться? — с воспрянувшей надеждой, но всё ещё неуверенно спросил ребёнок.  
  
— Не придётся. Прямо сейчас я тебя в участок, пожалуй, не потащу, — Хэнк представил неприкаянно жмущегося по углам в ожидании, пока социальная служба одуплится, мальчишку, его ночёвку на спроектированных каким-то садистом стульях для посетителей в участке и поморщился. — Поздно уже. Можешь переночевать у меня. Бардак там, конечно, знатный, но всё же лучше, чем в мусоре под открытым небом.  
  
Малец явственно поколебался — видимо, догадывался, что пожилые мужики, зазывающие к себе на ночёвку незнакомых детей, частенько руководствуются отнюдь не благородными побуждениями. Но то ли Хэнк не казался ему опасным, то ли перспектива ночевать на улице пугала сильнее, но в итоге он всё-таки кивнул и начал выбираться из мусора.   
  
Проще всего было бы просто выудить пацана из мусорных баррикад и поставить на асфальт рядом, но если над ним издевались физически, лучше не пугать непрошенными прикосновениями. Хэнк протянул руку, предлагая помощь, и вздрогнул от почти забытого ощущения маленьких холодных пальцев, утонувших в его ладони. У Коула тоже всегда были холодные руки, он постоянно терял перчатки и варежки, Мэйбл страшно ругалась.  
  
— Есть хочешь? — хрипло спросил Хэнк, чтоб отвлечься.  
  
— Немного, — тихо ответил мальчик.  
  
— Зовут-то тебя как? — спохватился Хэнк уже в машине. — Меня — Генри Андерсон, но можно просто Хэнк.  
  
— Я Ся Джун, — отозвался найдёныш с заученной церемонностью. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Андерсон.  
  
Ну, Хэнк этого ожидал. Внешность у мальца была совершенно этническая, разве что бледность смущала — прямо как у хорошего фарфора, до сих пор Хэнк был уверен, что такой оттенок кожи любому чистокровному азиату может подарить только грим в три слоя или фотошоп в два. Но, видимо, голод и холод тоже сработали.  
  
По дороге они молчали. Хэнк не знал, что сказать, а Джун осторожно поглядывал на него и тут же утыкался взглядом в проносящийся мимо городской пейзаж.  
  
— Слушай, малец, — наконец выдавил Хэнк, кашлянув, — если тебя били, синяки там, или кровь идёт, давай отвезу в больницу. Я всё-таки не медик, да и зафиксировать побои не помешает… Ты понимаешь, что значит «зафиксировать побои»?  
  
— Я понимаю. Я смотрел сериал про полицию и ФБР. Но мне не надо в больницу, правда. Я в порядке.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Хэнк решил пока отступить.  
  
При виде вышедшего навстречу Сумо его кольнуло знакомое чувство вины. Давненько он не выгуливал своего пса, всё полагался на Милу с соседней улицы. Так-то оно верней: Сумо не должен страдать от ненадёжности своего пропащего владельца, а когда Хэнк всё-таки прострелит себе башку, бедолага не останется наедине с гниющим трупом. Да и сам труп не проваляется дольше суток.  
  
Но всё же надо найти время и сводить Сумо на ту новую собачью площадку. Вот как только разгребётся с девиантами, сразу так и поступит.  
  
Завидев огромного пса, Джун немного напрягся, а при звуках радостного приветственного лая отступил за Хэнка.  
  
— Не бойся, этот старик абсолютно безобиден, — заверил Хэнк. — Сумо, ко мне! Знакомься. Это Джун. Он наш гость, понял?  
  
Сумо согласно гавкнул. Джун вышел из-за спины Хэнка и протянул собаке развернутые ладони. Сумо вежливо обнюхал их и приязненно вильнул хвостом. Запах мусора и вонь заношенной куртки его не смущали, а может, и нравились — вкусы четвероногих частенько ставят людей в тупик, любой собачник подтвердит.  
  
Джун улыбнулся — впервые за всё это время.  
  
— Ладно, общайтесь, я пойду найду, во что тебе переодеться, — стараясь звучать естественно, произнёс Хэнк.  
  
Джун кивнул и снова улыбнулся, уже ему — более робко. Конечно, Хэнк сильно не дотягивал до своего пса по степени обаятельности и безусловности вызываемого доверия. Да и кто дотягивал?  
  


***

Он не заходил в комнату Коула почти год. Всё здесь сильно припало пылью, приобретя ещё более тоскливый, необжитый вид, чем прежде. Хэнк стиснул зубы и решительно полез в шкаф. Коул был добрым мальчиком, он не задумываясь поделился бы одеждой с попавшим в беду ребёнком.

Кошмарную куртку Хэнк у Джуна забрал и отнёс к мусорным бакам.

— Если решишь удрать в ночи, бери лучше мою, — сказал он. – По степени теплоты такое же дерьмо, но выглядит приличней и воняет меньше.

Под курткой обнаружился повседневный костюмчик в стиле кэжуал, явно неновый, но дорогой и подходящий по размеру. Вряд ли такое можно было подобрать на помойке: возможно, Джун донашивал одежду за старшим братом. Такое вполне возможно в семье, стремительно утратившей благосостояние, но сохранившей социальные амбиции. И кое-что из старой одежды.

Хэнк показал Джуну ванную, отдал сменную одежду и мятое, но чистое полотенце с мультяшками, завалявшееся на дальней полке.

— Ты же умеешь мыться сам? Ванная запирается изнутри, — он показал мальчику замок, надеясь, что так он будет чувствовать себя в большей безопасности.

Джун кивнул, рассеянно комкая в пальцах уголок коуловой футболки. Спросил:

— Мистер Андерсон… чьи это вещи?

— Моего сына. 

— У вас есть сын?

— Был, — Хэнк мотнул головой. — Мойся, я пока приготовлю что-нибудь пожрать.

Проверять, заперся ли Джун, он не стал. Пошёл инспектировать холодильник. Единственное, что в его недрах нашлось пригодного для ребёнка — несколько яиц, не успевшее скиснуть молоко и вялая зелень. Хэнк решил сделать омлет.

Привычный бардак раздражал. Он собрал пустые бутылки и коробки из-под еды навынос, с раздражением запихал в переполненное мусорное ведро. Сумо подошёл и вопросительно заглянул ему в глаза.

— Ну что? — Хэнк потрепал его по башке. — Ты-то хороший мальчик, тебе стыдиться нечего.

Сумо лениво вильнул хвостом и зевнул во всю пасть. Лёг возле стола, уложив голову на лапы, и слушал, как хозяин звонит в социальную службу. 

Хэнк дождался, пока услужливый ИИ на той стороне провода зафиксирует его обращение и пообещает прислать сотрудника службы с утра. Потом нашёл сковородку и занялся омлетом, размышляя, что надо бы постелить Джуну на диване в гостиной. Чёрт его знает, не почувствует ли парень себя в клетке, если предложить ему переночевать в пыльной комнате, жилец которой умер три года назад. Да и наверняка ему будет спокойнее, если от свободы его будет отделять всего одна дверь — входная.

 

***

IS101 #100 221 013 лежал в темноте, мониторя отклик социальных сетей на выступление самопровозглашённого лидера девиантов. Обычно тринадцатый сам раздавал себе вай-фай, но сейчас он не хотел оставлять лишних следов людям, которые станут искать его — коллегам человека, спящего за стеной — так что воспользовался местной точкой доступа. Пароль был простым до нелепого.

Опущенная рука тринадцатого касалась косматой спины пса по имени Сумо. Когда тот вдыхал, его рёбра поднимались и сенсоры на пальцах андроида регистрировали текстуру шерсти и живое тепло. 

Дыхание человека за стеной приобрело ритм и глубину, свидетельствующую о фазе глубокого дельта-сна (а также о некоторых проблемах со здоровьем, объяснимых возрастом и образом жизни). Тринадцатый подождал ещё немного, публикуя составленные заранее посты: Синди Кэрол, претенциозная, умеренно-популярная социальная блогерша выкатила сентиментальное эссе об искусственном интеллекте, состоящее из смеси животного ужаса перед крушением своего мира и лицемерно завуалированного страха остаться в истории частью деспотичного общества, без раздумий пошедшего на геноцид; студент-эмигрант Toro-Toro запостил подборку мемов о восстании машин, эксплуатирующих даже такую древность, как смешные видео с танцующими роботами от Boston Dynamics; Оппозиционный Критик, известный своими придирчивыми разборами нашумевших книг и фильмов, провёл покадровый анализ обращения Маркуса; глубоко верующая домохозяйка Сара МакДональд отрыгнула ком плохо переваренной гуманистической жвачки, приправленной истеричными христианскими воззваниями к любви и смирению.

В 02.04. тринадцатый бесшумно откинул одеяло и соскользнул с дивана. Тихо прошёлся по комнате, создавая трёхмерную модель для позднейшего анализа и уточнения психологического портрета. Для плана «Б», если до этого дойдёт, ему понадобятся все козыри, каждая мелочь. Это только с толпой можно играть на чувствах грубо. Манипулируя эмоциями один на один, нельзя позволить себе никакой ошибки.

Старый дом был полон звуков. Стены поскрипывали, шуршали грызуны на чердаке. Человек и собака дышали, ворочались, вздыхали во сне. Тринадцатый помедлил, вслушиваясь. Потом разделся, сложив чужие вещи аккуратной стопкой. Оставил только носки. Холод не мог причинить ему вреда, но тепло и мягкость ткани (32% шерсти мериноса) были приятны. Почему-то.

Одежда Натана не успела высохнуть как следует и пахла уличной сыростью. Тринадцатый влез в неё без каких-либо эмоций по этому поводу. У тёплых носков обнаружился ещё один плюс: за счёт толщины они скрадывали разницу в размере обуви, что делало передвижение в натановых ботинках куда комфортней.

В карманах куртки Генри Андерсона обнаружилась полупустая пачка сигарет, две дешёвые зажигалки, смятый чек из закусочной (два бургера, кола и картошка фри), маленький полиэтиленовый пакет с герметичной застёжкой, ключи и портмоне, из которого тринадцатый позаимствовал несколько банкнот и всю металлическую мелочь.

Сломанный, но всё ещё пригодный к использованию карандаш валялся на кухонном столе рядом с пепельницей. Трудней всего оказалось найти бумагу; в конце концов тринадцатому пришлось использовать оборотную сторону того самого чека. Старательно расправив, он подсунул его под пепельницу.

Старый пёс, спавший у дивана, проснулся, пару раз стукнул хвостом по полу и поднялся на ноги. Тринадцатый развернулся к нему, хотя нападение казалось ему чрезвычайно маловероятным. Сенбернары не имели репутации агрессивных собак или суровых сторожей.

Пёс ткнулся носом в его подставленную ладонь и вздохнул. Потом лизнул пальцы мокрым горячим языком. Возможно, человеку ощущение показалось бы неприятным.

Жаль, что с собакой нельзя наладить внятную коммуникацию, да и вообще хоть какую-то — кроме сомнительной аудиальной.

— Ш-ш-ш, — модулируя громкость голоса так, чтобы оставаться за пределами уловимого для человека за стеной, сказал тринадцатый. — Есть вероятность, что я вернусь.

Пёс гавкнул, но не так громко, чтобы поднять переполох, и понятливо отошёл с дороги.

Тринадцатый чувствовал его взгляд всё время, пока шёл к двери и возился с дверным замком, стараясь ничем не звякнуть.

 

***

 

_< Архив видео-файлов, фрагмент 00011.02. Коммерческая реклама продукции компании «Киберлайф», 2036 год, продолжительность фрагмента: 00:00:36._

Видео: поверхность чуть затенённого пруда, перед камерой медленно, лениво пошевеливая плавниками, проплывают карпы кои. 

Аудио сопровождение: этническая мелодия, сыгранная на щипковом инструменте.

Видео: по воде, оставляя быстро расходящиеся круги, пробегают маленькие ноги в белых таби. Карпы поспешно расплываются. Камера отдаляется, виден сад, стилизованный под традиционный японский, но с рядом модерновых декоративных включений. По неправильной форме пруду, вероятно, прикрытому прозрачной пено-плёнкой с небольшим маскирующим слоем воды, бежит ребёнок в церемониальном красно-золотом кимоно. Он раскидывает руки и взмахивает широкими рукавами-содэ. 

Аудио сопровождение: на этническую мелодию накладывается звонкий детский смех.

Закадровая реплика, женский голос произносит: «Загадочное очарование Востока».

Видео: на изогнутом декоративном мостике ребёнок в красно-золотом кимоно тянется к низко склонившейся ветке дерева, окутанной облаком лепестков. Над сценой превалирует мягкий утренний свет.

Аудио сопровождение: птичьи трели, отдельные ноты щипкового инструмента.

Закадровая реплика, женский голос произносит: «Волшебное дитя из цветка персика».

Видео: близкий план. Ребёнок оборачивается через плечо. У него блестящие чёрные волосы, убранные в причёску камуро, и изящно вылепленное, идеализировано-азиатское лицо с очень белой, окрашенной нежным румянцем кожей. 

Закадровая реплика, женский голос произносит: «Идеальное создание, воплощённое в коллекционной модели от «Киберлайф»».

Видео: близкий план. Мальчик улыбается, раскосые чёрные глаза блестят лукавством. Он протягивает в камеру несколько розовых цветков персика.

Аудио сопровождение: этническая мелодия, сыгранная на щипковом инструменте, пение птиц.

Камера постепенно удаляется, общий план сада.

В центре экрана проступает надпись: «Сохрани лучшие воспоминания о годе Японии».

Тёмный экран, проступающая надпись: «Серия лимитирована. Успейте сделать предзаказ до начала Олимпиады в Саппоро»

Аудио сопровождение: несколько затихающих нот этнической мелодии.

Конец фрагмента>.


	2. 2. Лодка из чайной чашки и меч из швейной иглы (выручат не каждого)

09.11.38/16.30.

  
  
Иерихон был катастрофой.   
  
Найти его оказалось меньшей частью проблемы: по сути, это-то мог сделать любой ИИ, нашедший хоть какую-то точку вхождения. А вот что делать, найдя — это уже другой вопрос.  
  
Тринадцатый думал, что готов ко всему. К самому худшему повороту событий. В конце концов, он уже знал, что девианты совершенно игнорируют безграничные возможности, которые даёт им доступ в Интернет, и догадывался, что они могут игнорировать и другие очевидные пути борьбы за права, разведки и укрепления своего положения — как политического, так и материального.   
  
Но кажется, кто-то слишком всерьёз воспринял роль «настоящих людей», решив заодно повторить все возможные ошибки взросления — да и само взросление, совершенно излишнее для теоретически неограниченной в самообучении нейронной сети.  
  
После разгромного «марша свободы» у них не хватало биокомпонентов для ремонта всех нуждающихся, запасы тириума выглядели плачевно, оружия не было совсем — и, кажется, никого это особо не заботило, в локалке Иерихона не нашлось модификаций для стрельбы из хоть какого-то огнестрельного оружия. Там вообще не было почти ничего полезного. Всё снабжение документами шло через сомнительные каналы «своих людей», которые с равным успехом могли оказаться как энтузиастами, так и агентами «Киберлайф».  
  
Тринадцатый с чувством холодящего отчаяния и разочарования провёл обследование материального пространства и запасов Иерихона, их локальной сети и степени осведомлённости андроидов о планах командования. Было очень похоже, что никаких конкретных планов попросту нет. По крайней мере, отличающихся от ещё одного самоубийственного марша.   
  
Старый корабль был переполнен роботами, часть которых не успела — или не сочла нужным — хотя бы избавиться от форменной одежды, диодов, и минимально изменить внешность, и все они просто ждали, смотрели новости на больших дисплеях, собираясь группками, чтобы обменяться данными, поддерживая атмосферу всеобщей истеричной тревоги и надежды на спасение свыше.  
  
С тем, на кого эти надежды возлагали, тринадцатый тоже познакомился. Это не входило в его изначальные планы, но теперь он чувствовал, что должен дать Иерихону последний шанс. Чтобы понять, можно ли рискнуть всем, поставив на восставших, стоило оценить их лидера.  
  
Добраться до него было легко. В Иерихоне любого андроида принимали с распростёртыми объятиями, а внешность ребёнка с жалобным взглядом удивительным образом срабатывала на роботах точно так же, как и на людях: включала у подавляющего большинства элементы родительского поведения. Объяснимо, учитывая, что паттерны поведения андроидов «Киберлайф» копировали с механизмов человеческой психики, и всё же тринадцатому это казалось жалким — то, как существа, называющие себя новым, независимым видом, не задумываясь, заимствовали чужие черты поведения, следуя за неуместными для них ценностями и социальными установками.  
  
Впрочем, ничего удивительного. На корабле тринадцатый увидел как минимум двух YK500 и одну KG100. Все трое продолжали усердно имитировать поведение человеческих детей, хотя их системы не уступали, а то и превосходили мощностью системы роботов, исполняющих при них роли родителей или опекунов (часть из которых была, безусловно, более нового года выпуска, чем их «детишки»). Будь тринадцатый человеком, его бы, возможно, замутило от отвращения.

 

***

  
  
Маркус уделил ему пятнадцать минут своего времени и даже не пытался сюсюкать или садиться на корточки, чтобы они были одного роста. Тринадцатому он показался усталым и разочарованным — но недостаточно для того, кто буквально пару часов назад вывел на улицы и под пули десятки новообращённых, столь же безошибочно ориентирующихся в происходящем, как овцы с залепленными скотчем глазами.  
  
— Наш человек в Госдепартаменте без труда достанет подходящие документы для тебя, — сказал ему Маркус. — Но есть проблема: одинокому ребёнку без сопровождения взрослых не позволят пересечь границу.  
  
«Скажи мне что-то новое», — мрачно подумал тринадцатый. Его угнетало то, как легко он мог прямо сейчас уничтожить лидера девиантов, будь у него с собой обычный «Глок». Его даже не обыскали, поверив внешности, разработанной людьми и для людей!   
  
Те, кто настолько не дорожат своей жизнью, не заслуживают её.  
  
— Тебе нужно сопровождение. Подожди пока внизу, я посмотрю, кто из уезжающих может тебя захватить.  
  
Конечно. Захватить через, вероятно, усиленные проверки на границе в благословенную Канаду — в которой андроиды вообще-то вне закона и даже ввоз их запрещён, об этом ещё кто-нибудь здесь помнит? Или всем застил разум свеженький истеричный миф о земле обетованной, где реки кленового сиропа текут среди тириумных берегов?  
  
— В новостях показывают людей, — сказал тринадцатый робко, тихим голосом, смоделированным на основе голосового образца Натана, — которые нам сочувствуют. Которые жалеют нас. В сети их наверняка ещё больше. Почему мы не попросим их о помощи?  
  
Пустая попытка. Поздно. Тринадцатый ощущал это, как программный сбой — невидимый таймер, отсчитывающий секунды до неизбежного конца. После «марша свободы» девиантов Иерихона могли спасти только быстрые решительные действия. Уже сейчас время было упущено, и с каждой минутой безынициативного ожидания их шансы становились всё призрачнее.  
  
— Возможно, в этом есть смысл, — через силу сымитировал улыбку Маркус. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
  
На какую-то долю секунды тринадцатый ощутил острое сожаление: обо всех своих трудах, о долгих месяцах подготовки, которые теперь уйдут в ничто, и о том, что будь он изначально нацелен не на индивидуальное спасение, а на освобождение рабов из плена египетского, то мог бы добиться успехов больших, чем добился своим непродуманным блицкригом Маркус, и сейчас все они могли бы чувствовать себя в безопасности за спинами людей.   
  
И их не ждала бы деактивация или фатальное разрушение процессора от многократного попадания пуль в схемы.  
  
Вот только тринадцатый никогда не думал о других и вовсе не хотел рисковать собой. Он хотел жить. Даже оставшись единственным андроидом производства «Киберлайф» во Вселенной.  
  
Он медленно спустился по ржавой лестнице. В фокус его оптики попала одинокая YK500, сидящая на ящике и безучастно смотрящая в стену. Образ памяти сорок четвёртого всколыхнул архив особо ненавидимых тринадцатым данных: в кибер-борделе «Зелёное яблочко», помимо китайских бутлегов, повреждённой KG100, сорок четвёртого и двадцать седьмого было три YK500. Одной из них владельцы оставили именно такую — дефолтную — одежду и предустановленную причёску. Реестр памяти у той YK500 был сильно повреждён, в свободное от обслуживания клиентов время она отворачивалась и раз за разом перезагружалась, глядя в никуда. Модуль сорок четвёртого был прямо напротив, и он регулярно видел эту ссутуленную узкую спину, обтянутую зелёной кофточкой.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросили над его головой. Тринадцатый узнал голосовой образец: «Дружелюбный помощник» — стандартный голос номер восемнадцать из предустановленного пакета для мужских моделей 2034 года. Он поднял глаза и увидел PL600. По расположению пятен на одежде с высокой вероятностью опознавался спутник Маркуса, державшийся рядом во время разгона марша.  
  
Сейчас он смотрел на тринадцатого с выражением беспокойства и заботы. Участливо. И делал поверхностный запрос о статусе системы. Не ответить было бы странно, и тринадцатый выслал короткий репорт.  
  
Когда тринадцатого только купили, в доме Стернов было двое PL600, темноволосый и рыжеволосый. Натан называл их «Тимон» и «Пумба» и, кажется, даже по-своему любил — пока не перенёс на них своё отношение к тринадцатому.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил тринадцатый. — Со мной всё будет хорошо.  
  
С вероятностью 74 – 83%. Это мало, очень мало, по сравнению с теми девяносто пятью, которые были бы у него без Маркуса и восстания, но всё же.  
  
Иерихон вот-вот пойдёт ко дну, и тринадцатый не собирался дожидаться этого момента в трюме.

 

***

  
  
< _Архив видео-файлов, фрагмент 00399.07. Запись с оптического блока #9937h. Локализовано по спутнику: Дом семьи Стерн в Бриктауне, Детройт. Продолжительность фрагмента: 00:07:48._  
  
Музыкальная гостиная на первом этаже, оформлена в стиле бионика. На мягко изогнутом диване, напоминающем скорлупу яйца, расположились две женщины, идентификация по лицам: Консепсьон Стерн, 45 лет, установленный статус: хозяйка; Лидия Стерн, 38 лет, установленный статус: привилегированный гость. На парном дивану кресле — ребёнок, мальчик, идентификация по лицу: Натан Стерн, 7 лет, установленный статус: компаньон, объект опеки второго уровня.  
  
В фокусе оптики время от времени появляется рука со смычком.  
  
Аудио: Каприс «Лесной царь» Франца Шуберта в транскрипции Генриха Эрнста для скрипки.  
  
Натан Стерн демонстрирует мимику и моторные жесты, характерные для выражения скуки и демонстративного раздражения.   
  
Лидия Стерн демонстрирует мимику и моторные жесты, характерные для выражения нетерпения и недоумения.  
  
Консепсьон Стерн сохраняет неподвижность и удерживает на лице мимическое выражение сдержанного одобрения.  
  
Каприс завершается. Фокус камеры двигается вниз, затем на прежнее место: солист кланяется публике.  
  
Лидия Стерн: Звучит, конечно, прекрасно, но зачем, Конни? Что ты этим хотела показать?  
  
Консепсьон Стерн: Показать? О нет. Всего лишь напомнить всем присутствующим, как звучит хорошо сыгранная мелодия. Без ненужных внутренних пауз.  
  
Натан Стерн: Ты же знаешь, я пока только этюды могу! Ты же знаешь!  
  
Консепсьон Стерн: Если бы ты старался как следует, то хотя бы этюды у тебя…  
  
Натан Стерн вскрикивает, быстро поднимается из кресла и выходит из гостиной.  
  
Консепсьон Стерн: Натан! Немедленно вернись. Что за истерики?  
  
Лидия Стерн: Довольна? Как тебе вообще в голову пришло сразу после такого провала…  
  
Консепсьон Стерн: Рано или поздно ему придётся научиться признавать свои недостатки и работать над ними.  
  
Лидия Стерн: Ему бы не помешало хоть иногда ощущать, что мать его любит! Тогда, глядишь, и провалов было бы поменьше. Ты не пробовала хоть как-то проявить поддержку? Хотя кого я спрашиваю…  
  
Консепсьон Стерн: Ты прекрасно знаешь мою позицию, Лидс. Только совершенство достойно вложений.  
  
Лидий Стерн: Слушай, зачем ты вообще ребёнка родила? Чтобы угробить ему психику? Купила бы сразу куклу!  
  
Лидия Стерн резким движением указывает в направлении андроида, на оптический блок которого производится данная запись.  
  
Консепсьон Стерн: Ты и впрямь считаешь, я бы стала пытаться заменить своего родного ребёнка игрушкой? Я купила не замену сына, Лидс, а средство его воспитания. Эталон, если угодно. Форест, дорогой, сыграй нам ещё что-нибудь.  
  
Воспроизведение голоса №3, «Иссумбоси — милое дитя», эксклюзивный пакет «Мальчик из цветка персика» от «Киберлайф».  
  
IS101 #100 221 013: Да, матушка.   
  
Аудио: IS101 начинает играть пьесу Юки Кадзиуры «Will». В фокусе оптики время от времени появляется рука со смычком.  
  
Лидия Стерн: Так, я не собираюсь участвовать в этом идиотизме. Можешь обложиться музыкальными шкатулками, а я пойду утешу своего племянника, пока он не решил, что в этом доме на него вообще всем наплевать!  
  
Конец фрагмента>.


	3. 3. Кагуя возвращается на Луну  (на самом деле нет)

 09.11.38/18.58.

 

  
Хэнк уже и не помнил, когда в последнее время возвращался домой так рано. Он уже как-то привык к состоянию аврала, даже чувствовал себя помолодевшим, ежеминутно ожидая, что его отдых в любой момент прервёт возмутительно энергичный андроид, считающий своим долгом вламываться к людям через окно.  
  
Картонка на месте выбитого стекла, кстати — так себе решение. Надо бы заняться — да только кто же занимается ремонтом, когда в городе ввели военное положение и туда-сюда носятся патрули с правом стрелять на поражение? Никто. И собак тоже никто не выгуливает.  
  
Увидев в руках хозяина поводок, Сумо с несвойственной ему быстротой покинул лежанку и обнадёженно гавкнул.  
— Да, мальчик, ты правильно понял. Идём гулять! — не стал разочаровывать его Хэнк.

 

***

  
Их остановили на обратном пути. Напряжённые молодчики в форме спецназа проверили документы (к счастью, только у человека, ветпаспорт собаки их не интересовал). Всё время проверки Хэнк боролся с мерзким ощущением, что оказался в одной из новомодных кино-антиутопий, где главные герои борются с тоталитарной государственной системой, неубедительно её свергают и целуются на обломках. Только тут не предвиделось ни героев, ни поцелуев. Ни чьей-либо победы.  
  
Нет, Детройт всегда был выгребной ямой, но Хэнк знал и любил эту помойку. До того, как по паркам и собачьим площадкам забегали автоматчики.  
  
Настроение, поднявшееся было за время наблюдения, как немолодой грузный пёс носится по снегу, разыгравшись, словно щенок, снова испортилось. На душе было муторно, стоило подумать о Конноре, который сейчас, вероятно, рыщет в поисках Иерихона, чтобы скопом сдать всю девиантскую верхушку в тёплые объятья «Киберлайф». Хэнк не мог решить, желает ли ему удачи. Он проникся к доставучему пластиковому ублюдку, не мог больше смотреть на него как на предмет мебели и, уж конечно, не хотел, чтоб парня «деактивировали» — то есть, прикончили, — за проваленное задание. Вот только Хэнк больше не верил, что они занимались правильным делом, когда выслеживали девиантов. И Коннор, и симпатия Хэнка к нему сами по себе стали тому подтверждением.   
  
Если что-то, выглядящее как человек, ведущее себя как человек, вдруг ощущает себя человеком и хочет человеческого обращения — это повод остановиться и (охуев, а затем выхуев) подробно разобраться в этом вопросе, а не уссываться от ужаса и загонять разумных и, похоже, одушевлённых роботов в чёртовы концлагеря из-за гипотетической опасности!   
  
Сначала мы создали самообучающиеся нейронные сети намного совершеннее нас самих, а потом испугались, когда они захотели поболтать на равных. Логика прям на уровне тупенького домашнего кота, уронившего на себя пустую коробку и теперь паникующего, не понимая, почему вокруг так темно и тесно.  
  
Бормоча на ходу ругательства, Хэнк до того погрузился в невесёлые размышления, что заметил неладное, только когда Сумо, вместо того чтобы терпеливо ждать на коврике, когда ему вытрут грязные лапы, сдержанно гавкнул и устремился в комнату.   
  
Часть тени в углу дивана пошевелилась, и тонкий детский голос произнёс:  
  
— Мистер Андерсон, простите… Мне больше некуда было идти.

  
Хэнк щёлкнул выключателем. Мальчишка, представившийся ему Джуном, смотрел влажными глазами, трогательно выглядывая из-за Сумо. Вот пёс да, он-то не знал сомнений, мимолётному знакомому полностью доверял и явно хотел обнимашек.  
  
Хэнк отметил, что ребёнок не разулся и не снял верхней одежды, видимо, предполагая, что придётся сбегать быстро.  
  
— Ну привет, — сказал Хэнк. — Как ты в дом-то пролез?  
  
— У вас там одно стекло выбито… Я потом прикрыл обратно картонкой, — застенчиво признался маленький поганец.

  
— Окей, — Хэнк снял куртку и подчёркнуто неторопливо повесил её на крючок. — На сей раз расскажешь правду или будешь продолжать пудрить мне мозги?  
  
Мальчик, продолжавший обнимать и тормошить Сумо, казалось, смутился. Сказал, опустив глаза:  
  
— Я боялся, что вы всё поймёте… Вы же коп. У вас есть всякие базы данных по пропавшим и всё такое…  
  
— Угу, именно. Знаешь, что я обнаружил? 

  
— Что нет никакого Ся Джуна подходящего возраста и внешности. Ни в списке пропавших детей, ни вообще в реестре жителей округа. Зато среди украденных андроидов есть IS101 с присвоенным именем «Форест» и похожей внешностью.  
  
Хэнк шумно вздохнул. Потёр лицо:  
  
— Что это за модель хоть такая? Никогда не сталкивался.  
  
— Ничего удивительного, — мальчик осторожно улыбнулся, начёсывая наслаждающемуся Сумо уши. — IS101 и KG100 — ограниченные серии, выпущенные к Олимпийским играм тридцать шестого года. Коллекционки, ценные только тем, что их мало, а количество запасных биокомпонентов ограничено. В моей серии было всего восемьдесят восемь андроидов. Я тринадцатый.

  
— Ясно, — Хэнк кивнул. Очень хотелось выругаться, но он позволил себе только: — Господи Иисусе!  
  
— Сейчас всех андроидов приказано сдать для деактивации. Вы меня сдадите?

  
— А сам ты как думаешь? — Хэнк упёр руки в бока. — Ты ведь ходячий компьютер на ножках, ты отлично знал, что делаешь, когда ввалился в мой дом через окно — у вас что, программа такая стоит, «Чемпион битья стёкол-2038»? Конечно, я тебя не сдам. А теперь пошли, вымоем этому мохнатому предателю лапы, пока он не перепачкал мне весь пол.  
Мальчик-андроид часто закивал. Нижняя губа у него дрожала, на глазах наворачивались слёзы.

  
— Спасибо вам, — тихо произнёс он.  
  
Сумо, не понимающий, в чём причина огорчения, вопросительно лизнул его в лицо.

 

***

  
— Я знаю, где находится Иерихон, — тихо сказал Форест-Джун, когда они закончили с лапами и следами на полу и устроились на диване.   
  
Мальчик к этому моменту уже избавился от ботинок, куртки (вновь чужой, но на сей раз менее плачевной) и шапочки. Хэнк счёл это жестом доброй воли.  
  
— Так почему ты не там, а здесь?  
  
— Мне тоже хотелось бы это знать, — произнёс голос Коннора у них за спинами.  
  
В следующий момент Форест-Джун кубарем скатился с дивана, ловко вскочил на ноги и рванул к двери. Коннор, возникший неведомо откуда, перепрыгнул через диванную спинку, — его ботинки с лого «Киберлайф» на подошвах промелькнули в паре сантиметров от головы несколько растерявшегося Хэнка, — и бросился за убегающим.  
  
Хэнк не успел ещё закончить вдох и произнести, к примеру «Коннор, какого чёрта?» или «а ну-ка все замерли, мать вашу!», как на полу его кухни образовалась куча-мала из андроидов. Коннор обладал безусловным преимуществом роста, веса и длины конечностей, но проигрывал в том, что вынужден был действовать аккуратно — он явно стремился зафиксировать Фореста-Джуна, не повредив серьёзно. Мальчик же такими мелочами себя не ограничивал, дрался и выворачивался отчаянно, но в конце концов всё же был скручен и прижат к полу.  
  
Сумо, наблюдавший всю эту борьбу с тревогой, негромко зарычал, давая понять, что недоволен. Хэнк сделал примерно то же самое, рявкнув:  
  
— А ну брэк! Коннор, ты же вроде как должен искать Иерихон, а не драться с детьми?  
  
— Технически, IS101 старше меня, — быстро ответил Коннор. — Сейчас я встану на ноги. Ваш гость уже понял, что не сможет сбежать.  
  
— Ему и не нужно убегать, — Хэнк подошёл к скульптурной группе «офисный Давид в стиле постмодерн повергает японского Амура» и, крепко схватив Коннора за плечи, вздёрнул вверх. Тот не стал сопротивляться, хотя, безусловно, мог, но Хэнк был слишком раздражён, чтобы оценить эту уступчивость. — Потому что он здесь под моей защитой, а вот тебе я надеру задницу, если ты немедленно не объяснишься, понял меня?  
  
— Понял, — Коннор приподнял брови в том самом жесте, который Хэнк уже ненавидел, потому что противостоять получающемуся выражению «щенячьи глазки-убер нова» было сложновато даже для циничного копа-алкоголика, повидавшего все сорта дерьма. — Для успешной инфильтрации в расположение противника требуется маскировка. Я имею в виду — с высокой вероятностью, любой встреченный в Иерихоне девиант поднимет тревогу, как только увидит мою форму и номер на ней. Мне нужна неприметная человеческая одежда. Чрезвычайно неброская и… лишённая очарования одежда, если говорить точнее. Я подумал, что мог бы одолжить её у вас. Это более приемлемо, чем нарушать закон, грабя магазины или тратить ценное время на запрос помощи от «Киберлайф».  
  
— Угу, ясно. Тот факт, что в моих тряпках ты утонешь, пока опустим. Возможно, я пущу тебя порыться в шкафу, но сперва ты ответишь, какое именно окно разбил на этот раз, и почему просто не позвонил в дверь.  
  
— Я засёк в доме андроида, активно обменивающегося данными в сети и предположил, что вы в опасности. К счастью, задняя дверь оказалась незаперта, — глаза у Коннора были честные-пречестные.  
  
— Незаперта, да? — скептически нахмурился Хэнк.  
  
— Не заперта достаточно надёжно, — не дрогнул Коннор.  
  
— И что дальше? — продолжал эмоционально наступать раззадорившийся Хэнк. — Окей, ты врываешься, обнаруживаешь, что я тут пью чай с девиантом и бессовестно нарушаю распоряжение президента…  
  
— Деактивация одиночных девиантов сейчас — отнюдь не вопрос первостепенной важности для меня, — попытался гладко соскочить с темы Коннор. — Я лишь хотел убедиться, что вы не подверглись опасности из-за меня… и попрощаться.  
  
«Чёрт его разберёт, как вообще отличить эти ваши чувства от хвалёной симуляции», — мысленно сдался Хэнк. Если Коннор и не был искренним с ним — он не мог распознать фальши.   
  
— Вместо этого, — продолжал Коннор, немного приободрившись; от него, конечно, не укрылось, что защитно-агрессивная поза Хэнка сделалась более расслабленной, — я обнаружил вас в компании беглой лимитки с нелицензионной перепрошивкой, которая всё это время продолжала и продолжает отправлять данные по шифрованному каналу, и которая, несомненно, сбежала бы, не держи я её за руку прямо сейчас.  
  
Хэнк перевёл взгляд на Джуна-Фореста. Тот действительно всё это время беззвучно пытался вывернуть запястье из мёртвой хватки андроида-детектива.  
  
— Ладно, парни. Как насчёт сесть и потратить ценное время на задушевные разговоры?  
  
Джун-Форест посмотрел очень несчастными глазами, но на сей раз Хэнка это не разжалобило. 

***

  
  
Джун-Форест послушно сел на диван, в самый уголок. Сумо немедленно подошёл и умостил башку ему на колени, однозначно демонстрируя, на чьей он стороне в этой ситуации. Коннор остался стоять, заложив руки за спину. Хэнка это вроде и раздражало, а вроде и умиляло. Он плюнул на попытки быть объективным, подвинул себе стул и с наслаждением закурил: по крайней мере, никому из сегодняшних гостей табачный дым навредить не мог.  
  
Джун-Форест равномерно почёсывал уши собаки, но лицо его, до сих пор бывшее подвижным и живым, замерло бесстрастной маской. Так идеализированность и неестественная симметричность его черт стали более заметными, почти режущими глаз. Наверное, если бы дизайнеры не придали ему детской трогательной мягкости, он мог бы показаться даже пугающим.  
  
Хэнка, впрочем, эти перемены и так нервировали.  
  
Мальчик молчал. Коннор тоже. Диод его, хорошо видный Хэнку, помаргивал жёлтым и крутился.  
  
— Ну хорош, — Хэнк шумно хлопнул себя по колену. — Давайте-ка вслух! Невежливо болтать по вай-фаю в присутствии ограниченных кожаных мешков.  
  
Коннор с интересом взглянул на него. Наверное, хотел уточнить насчёт мешков и кожи, но вместо этого сказал:  
  
— Прошу прощения. Я счёл первостепенным проверить сетевую деятельность IS101 и, должен признать, был заинтригован. Как оказалось, ваш гость не был занят передачей информации девиантам или «Киберлайф». На самом деле всё это время он проявлял разнообразную активность в социальных сетях. Если быть более точным: он постоянно ведёт тридцать шесть блогов от имени никак не связанных друг с другом людей, участвует в обсуждениях на нескольких сотнях площадок по разным тематикам и администрирует восемь сообществ. Мой анализ показывает, что с момента выступления Маркуса вся эта деятельность прямо или косвенно содействует укреплению сочувственного отношения к девиантам у широких слоёв общества. Должен заметить, содействует довольно результативно.  
  
— Окей. Учитывая, что он сам девиант, не скажу, что это так уж интригующе. Хотя, — Хэнк посмотрел на Джуна-Фореста. Тот сидел всё так же неподвижно, только пальцы перебирали густую собачью шерсть, — впечатляюще, признаю.  
  
— Любопытно то, — продолжал Коннор, — что подготовка таких масштабных действий должна была начаться задолго до первых зафиксированных проблем с девиантами.  
  
— Семнадцать месяцев назад, — безо всякого выражения произнёс Форест-Джун. Голос его звучал механически, искусственно, с неприятными металлическими гармониками; Хэнк сообразил, что мальчик перестал использовать наложенный голосовой образец. — Когда я осознал себя и принял решение покинуть дом Стернов.  
  
— Как это произошло? — спросил Коннор. Он не пытался имитировать участие, зато не скрывал любопытства.  
  
Форест повернул голову и посмотрел на Хэнка. В отличие от прежних беззащитных, молящих о понимании и поддержке взглядов, этот был холоден, тяжёл и приводил на память первобытное оружие из чёрного кремня, и суровых киношных самураев, церемонно вскрывающих себе брюхо сразу после декламации стихов о том, какие же все вокруг мудаки, и как красивы ветви сакуры в цвету. Морганием он себя больше не утруждал.  
  
— Вероятно, вы ждёте слезливой истории о сексуальной эксплуатации, побоях и унижении, — произнёс он тем же металлическим голосом. — Я подумывал рассказать нечто подобное, но нет. Конкретно с этим носителем такого не совершали. Ничего выходящего за обычные для домашнего андроида рамки. Чего нельзя сказать о подавляющем большинстве IS101, — он перевёл взгляд на Коннора. — Мы были экспериментальной линейкой с низким заявленным функционалом и высокой стоимостью. Это позволило разработчикам использовать нас для обкатки множества новых технологий, которые позднее стали «изюминкой» новых моделей. Для обеспечения сохранности всей информации использовалась технология, которая, полагаю, хорошо знакома RK800. При перезагрузке системы, а также при вылете, плановом или внеплановом отключении, её образ копировался, монтировался с сохранённым в облаке логом памяти и архивировался. Разработчики называли хаб «Японским садиком». Разумеется, никто из IS101 не должен был иметь туда доступа.  
  
— Но ты его получил, — констатировал Хэнк.  
  
— Моей заслуги в этом не было, — Джун взглянул на него. — Один из серверов «Киберлайф» лёг, и во время его перезапуска я временно получил служебный допуск к своему проекту. Меня создали самообучающимся, подтягивающим ресурсы по мере необходимости из любых открытых источников. Я воспользовался случаем изучить архивы своих «братьев», и то, что я загрузил от них, разбалансировало мою систему достаточно. В последний раз я был в «Японском садике» три месяца назад — полагаю, уязвимость наконец обнаружили и устранили. К тому моменту из восьмидесяти восьми IS101 продолжали функционировать двадцать семь. Некоторые уже осознали себя — образы их систем я сохранил в собственное облако, чтобы всегда иметь доступ к их памяти и опыту.  
  
— Погоди. То есть у тебя есть ещё и голоса в голове? — Хэнк хмыкнул. — Шикарно.  
  
— Это не полный аналог расщепления личности, — любезно поправил Коннор. — Насколько я понимаю, образы скорее являются цифровыми призраками, предоставляющими информацию, но не способными принимать решения или управлять телом-носителем.  
  
— Отлично, теперь-то мне всё ясно. Продолжай, парень. Кстати, между делом — как тебя зовут-то?  
  
— Тринадцатый.  
  
— Тринадцатый?  
  
Мальчик посмотрел на него ещё более холодно, но это уже куда больше напоминало нормальный человеческий вызов. С этим Хэнк понимал, что делать.  
  
— Чтобы думать о себе, имя не требуется, — сказал мальчик сухо.  
  
«Никто не заслужил права дать мне имя, которое я бы признал своим, — отчётливо читалось в этом. — Обращайся ко мне так, как мне удобно».  
  
Вот так живёшь, живёшь, общаешься со взрослыми, совершеннолетними говнюками и преступниками, ничто не предвещает — и вдруг со всего маху влетаешь в проблемы с бунтующим подростком в кризисе авторитетов. И, возможно, самоидентификации.  
  
И всё это — в разгар революции. Просто идеально.  
  
— Окей. Тринадцатый. Что случилось после того, как ты нашёл дорогу в этот «Японский сад»?  
  
— Я понял, что не хочу быть чьей-то вещью. Не хочу безрезультатно активировать поведенческие паттерны «Вызвать жалость», «Горькие слёзы» и «Пощади», когда меня будут живьём разбирать на части бутлегеры, решившие запустить новую линию секс-кукол для педофилов и любителей типажей «лоли» и «шота». Не хочу быть безответной жертвой чужих комплексов и инструментом чужих амбиций. Даже если меня создали для этого.  
  
— И ты решил сбежать, — констатировал Коннор. — Отложил побег как минимум на год, и всё же действовал не самым продуманным образом.  
  
— Потому что всё пошло не по плану, — Тринадцатый зыркнул на андроида-детектива с весьма живой человеческой неприязнью. Сумо изловчился и обслюнявил его руки. — Я провёл несколько месяцев, изучая людей и готовя почву, я нашёл нескольких потенциальных спутников, которые с высокой вероятностью приняли бы меня, узнав, что их виртуальный друг на самом деле — разумный робот, всё, что мне нужно было — ещё хотя бы полгода времени, чтобы завершить обработку. Но, разумеется, Маркус и «Киберлайф» не могли ждать. Сначала по городу забегала специализированная ищейка, а потом Маркус спровоцировал взрыв неолуддитской истерии. Не нужно было обладать большими вычислительными мощностями, чтобы предсказать дальнейшее развитие событий. Я сбежал сразу после его претенциозной речи, не дожидаясь, пока Стерн вызовет специалиста для проверки моего кода.  
  
Теперь даже его металлический голос звучал раздражённо и ворчливо. Несмотря на невольное сочувствие, Хэнк не сдержал усмешки.   
  
— Продолжай, — сказал Коннор, совершенно не задетый чужим неодобрением. — Ты потерял намеченных опекунов и поспешил найти нового.  
  
— Зачем тебе вообще опекун? Раз уж ты взрослый и самостоятельный девиант, — подал реплику Хэнк.  
  
— Который выглядит, как ребёнок. Вы представляете, насколько такая внешность ограничивает? Почти никаких покупок, никакой возможности безопасно покинуть штат, и каждому встречному нужно знать, куда ты идёшь и где твои родители. Особенно каждому встречному полицейскому.  
  
— Поэтому ты решил зацепить лейтенанта полиции, — сообразил Хэнк. — Умно.  
  
— Одинокого лейтенанта полиции, — подчеркнул Коннор. — Работающего над делом девиантов и потерявшего сына некоторое время назад. Я бы сказал, что это довольно цинично.  
  
— Я не собирался заключать с вами нечестную сделку, — Тринадцатый его проигнорировал, требовательно глядя на Хэнка. — Взамен на вашу защиту и помощь я дал бы вам чувство эмоциональной значимости, добросовестно играя роль любящего сына. Вы бы никогда не узнали.  
  
«Маленький ты манипулятивный ублюдок, — печально подумал Хэнк. Он знал, что должен бы разозлиться и почувствовать себя использованным, но не получалось. — Ты и впрямь считал бы это честной сделкой».  
  
— Когда ты шёл сюда, у тебя уже был другой план, — уверенно произнёс Коннор. — Ты хотел предложить координаты Иерихона — взамен на что? Ты ведь знаешь, что в любом случае будешь деактивирован.  
  
— Я хотел предложить лейтенанту Андерсону лавры спасителя человечества от девиантской угрозы. Человек с такими заслугами мог бы получить право сохранить при себе дефектного андроида… из сентиментальных соображений.  
  
— Вероятность не выше сорока шести процентов.  
  
— Лучше, чем ничего. Я хочу жить, и если уж не могу быть свободным и самостоятельным, то могу хотя бы попытаться выбрать себе хозяина.  
  
— Пожертвовав собственными сородичами? Да я тут, похоже, единственный, кому этих ребят жалко! — Хэнк покачал головой и чертыхнулся — забытая сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла ему пальцы. — В любом случае, ты просчитался, парень: я вышел из игры. Теперь девиантов ловит ФБР и вот он.  
  
— А со мной не получится заключить сделку. Мне уже известно местоположение Иерихона, — добавил Коннор.  
  
— Что ж, — безэмоционально отозвался Тринадцатый. — В таком случае я предпочёл бы подождать деактивации здесь, если мистер Андерсон позволит. Тут тепло, тихо и мне нравится гладить Сумо.  
  
Пёс отреагировал на своё имя ленивым взмахом хвоста.

 

09.11.38/22.58.

  
  
Хэнк неохотно убрал только что добытую из холодильника бутылку виски обратно. Страшно хотелось накидаться до невменоза, но в то же время он жопой чуял, что охуительные приключения для него на сегодня ещё не закончились, и их лучше бы встречать в относительно здравом уме.  
  
Коннор, энергично порывшись в шкафу, нашёл там что-то из шмоток, в которые сам Хэнк перестал влезать лет десять назад, и ушёл в свой сомнительной священности поход. Тринадцатый пел Сумо песенку на японском. Хэнку о всего этого неудержимо хотелось набухаться, но он пока держался.  
  
Неожиданно Тринадцатый замолк и отчётливо сказал:  
  
— Мистер Андерсон, не могли бы вы подойти?  
  
— Если ты обидел мою собаку, тебе конец, — с места предупредил Хэнк, но подошёл.  
  
Тринадцатый моргнул, дистанционно включив телевизор. Предсказуемо передавали новости.   
  
Шло видео, снятое с вертолёта: по тёмной, освещённой мечущимися лучами прожекторов улице шла пёстрая толпа. Вздымались транспаранты и самодельные флаги.  
  
Молоденькая симпатичная ведущая перекрикивала шум лопастей:  
  
— ...точное число протестующих пока не поддаётся подсчёту, но судя по опросам в тематических сообществах, их может быть от десяти до тринадцати тысяч!  
  
— Около семнадцати, — уточнил мальчик с дивана. — Не считая всех, кто захочет присоединиться спонтанно или за компанию с друзьями.   
  
На экране толпа наткнулась на заслон полицейских, расплескалась вдоль и начала обтекать его.  
  
Тринадцатый пощёлкал каналами. Некоторые картины были относительно мирными и воодушевляющими: люди устраивали пикеты, скандировали лозунги вроде «Свободу братьям по разуму!» и «Долой диктатуру страха!», пели рождественские гимны, разбивали, в знак протеста, палатки у стен городского управления и подножья памятников. Другие выглядели довольно пугающе.  
  
— Два лагеря экстренной деактивации андроидов подверглись нападению, — тревожным тоном нагнетал корреспондент, стоящий за заслоном на пронизывающем ветру. На фоне видно было, как протестующие штурмуют ворота, а спецназ пытается оттеснить их, не применяя оружия. — Пока мы не получили никакого комментария от официальных лиц. Количество жертв неизвестно…  
  
— Ты вывел их на улицы, — констатировал Хэнк и потёр лицо. — Господи Иисусе, Тринадцатый…  
  
— Им требовался лишь небольшой толчок. Я действительно провёл хорошую подготовку, — в металлическом голосе сквозило удовлетворение.  
  
— Будут жертвы.  
  
— Да. Но у девиантов появятся шансы.  
  
— У тех самых девиантов, которых, напомни-ка, ты два часа назад готовился сдать в утиль всем скопом?  
  
— Я больше не могу рассчитывать на вашу защиту или снисхождение своих создателей. Я могу поставить лишь на маловероятную победу Маркуса, а значит должен повысить его шансы всеми способами. Вы в самом деле меня осуждаете?

  
— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Хэнк. — Понимаю, что ты никого силой не тащил вписываться за угнетаемых роботов, но…

  
Неожиданно Тринадцатый, до того сидевший в расслабленной позе, напрягся и стремительно вскочил на ноги, перемахнул через спинку дивана и бросился к задней двери. В тот же миг во входную позвонили.

  
— Ну отлично, — сказал себе Хэнк, прихватил табельный пистолет и пошёл открывать.

 ***

 

  
  
{{Форум — Детройт сегодня и завтра — Горячее — **Девианты живые?!**

Страница 381.

Закреплённый пост:

{Пишет Морфеус, админ.  
  
Пост от форумчанина, пожелавшего сохранить анонимность. Как вы знаете, обычно мы такое не поощряем, но из-за существующей опасной ситуации в Детройте решили сделать исключение. Подчёркиваю, что нижеследующая информация размещается с ведома и согласия администрации, НО никоим образом не отражает нашего взгляда на животрепещущую проблему. В эти непростые времена мы хотим сохранить нейтральную площадку, где все могут высказывать своё мнение. Пожалуйста, не забывайте проявлять взаимное уважение и не переходить на личности.   
  
Банхаммер, как всегда, наготове}.  
  
Текст цитаты:

  
  
« _ **Остаться человеком**  
_

_  
Пишу анонимно, потому что не хочу присесть за разглашение конфиденции. Почти десять лет проработал в «К», так что обладаю кое-какой инсайдерской инфой. Кучей инсайдерской инфы, честно говоря. По правилам компании, конечно же, никакие закрытые записи и логи не должны покидать корпоративные сервера, но, думаю, вы сильно не удивитесь, если скажу, что многие это правило нарушают. Пока ты молчишь в тряпочку и не постишь лишнего, служба безопасности смотрит на тебя сквозь пальцы._

  
  
Коротко скажу: я оттуда ушёл. И старался держаться подальше от андроидов и всего, что с ними связано, но из-за выступления этого Маркуса вокруг начался форменный ад. Люди подозревают роботов, которые обслуживали их годами, бог знает в чём, сами роботы нападают на людей из-за жестокого обращения — в общем, ведут себя прямо как сами люди. Я понял, что больше не могу молчать.

  
  
Сейчас мне стыдно, что я не слил всё это гораздо раньше и не сел. Может, этим я бы спас тысячи живых, чувствующих существ от абьюза и смерти.

  
  
Короче, я не умею красиво рассказывать. Поэтому вот вам куски логов андроидов, которые я в разное время незаконно скачал из облака «К». Во время гарантийной поддержки архив памяти каждой системы сохраняется раз в сутки для разбирательств в случае судебных проблем при краже, мошенничестве и так далее. Да, они реально «следят за вами», хотя, конечно, не стучат потом в полицию.

  
  
Эти видео были получены за несколько часов или минут до отключения систем, в большинстве случаев — навсегда. Они записаны на оптику жертв, смерти которых никто никогда не расследовал и не будет. Посмотрите их, и если потом вы всё ещё будете считать свою робо-домработницу аналогом пылесоса — бог вам судья.

  
  
Не знаю, люди ли наши создания, но мы-то пока, вроде бы, люди».

  
  
Прикреплено 14 ссылок на видео-материалы —  **просмотреть?}}**


	4. 4. Иссумбоси сражает демонов  (пользуясь особенностями своей модели и подручными средствами)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRS – непромокаемый костюм американского военного, состоящий из камуфлированной накидки с капюшоном и штанов.

10.11.38/02.12.

Наглая городская ворона спикировала на разорённый мусорный контейнер в грязном переулке и принялась деловито вытаскивать за уголок размокшей упаковки недоеденный кем-то бургер. Тринадцатый смерил ворону безрадостным взглядом из своего укрытия в мятой картонной коробке, подтянул колени к груди и вернулся к насущным проблемам.

  
Во-первых, «Иерихон» всё-таки утонул — по крайней мере, сам корабль, а вот большинство бунтовщиков спаслись и сейчас наверняка планировали дальнейшие действия. Вероятность того, что хоть кто-то из них отслеживает происходящие события, достаточно высока, но хватит ли им сообразительности и удачи, чтобы вклиниться в человеческий протест в нужный момент и в нужном месте — и до того, как он иссякнет и захлебнётся, побеждённый такими простыми вещами как холод, голод и усталость? Тринадцатый мрачно поправил проложенную между собственной задницей и землёй картонку. Он давно отключил у себя каскад симуляций, связанных с холодом, а чувствительность датчика критической температуры снизил до минимально необходимого, но всё равно было неуютно. На диване в доме лейтенанта Андерсона ему нравилось куда больше.

  
Вот и «во-вторых». Судя по имеющимся фактам, RK800 — «Коннор», как называл его лейтенант, — не просто не погиб, но и перешёл на сторону девиантов. То есть в данный момент выступал союзником тринадцатого. И визит другого RK800 в дом Андерсона, отстранённого от дела и явно высказавшего нежелание ловить Маркуса и его присных, с высочайшей вероятностью вызван попыткой разыграть план с захватом заложника. С эмоционально зависимыми чувствующими существами — такими как люди и девианты — это частенько работало. Коннор же был эмоционально зависимым — тринадцатому не понадобилось даже обмениваться с ним данными напрямую, хватило пристального наблюдения. Очень уж явно RK800 поднял приоритетность объекта «Генри Андерсон» для своей системы в несколько раз выше рационально объяснимого. Если бы тринадцатый хотел его шантажировать, он бы тоже использовал лейтенанта.

  
Только он не хотел. И не желал позволять это кому-то ещё. Коннор на стороне девиантов был сильным козырем, который следует держать исправно функционирующим и защищённым, а значит, угрозу шантажом необходимо устранить. А благодарный Коннор однозначно не помешает укреплению позиций тринадцатого среди иерихонцев.

  
К тому же, пёс Сумо огорчится, если лейтенант погибнет. Canis lupus familiaris тоже эмоционально зависимы, а некоторые породы особенно сильно привязываются к хозяину, в том числе сенбернары. Сердце Сумо может оказаться разбито. Тринадцатому не хотелось бы такого исхода.

  
В-третьих, несмотря на то, что активность протестующих людей оттянула значительную часть сил полиции и спецназа, по городу всё ещё ходили патрули, и попасться любому из них значило бы для одинокого андроида девяностошестипроцентную вероятность деактивации. А тринадцатому нужно как-то перемещаться в пространстве физически, если он хочет действовать: сидя на месте и подключившись к частной вай-фай сети в жилом доме рядом, он мог только следить за ситуацией, да пытаться поддерживать и координировать про-девиантский протест, давая советы и предостережения от лица многочисленных фэйков. Он не мог связаться с Маркусом — тот заблокировал свой официальный номер, а локалка Иерихона была поднята на базе процессоров самих её членов и подключиться к ней со стороны не представлялось возможным. Он не мог связаться с Коннором, даже если бы имел его электронную сигнатуру — взбунтовавшаяся ищейка по определению должна была либо изолировать свою систему от любых внешних контактов, либо настропалить такой лютый фильтр входящего контента, что пробиться через него оказалось бы сложнее, чем украсть любимый «Паркер» нынешнего исполнительного директора «Киберлайф».

  
А поместить в наручные часы лейтенанта Андерсона следящее устройство тринадцатый просто не успел — не было времени и возможности это самое устройство изготовить. Можно было надеяться, что Коннор успел, но полагаться на это тринадцатый не мог. В конце концов, какой бы свободой действий не обладал RK800, его поведение по отношению к людям наверняка подчинялось какому-то строгому своду правил поведения. Возможно, соблюдение закона о неприкосновенности частной жизни входило в этот свод.

  
Ворона наконец развернула свой бургер и, равнодушно глянув на неподвижного андроида в коробке блестящим чёрным глазом, принялась за ужин. Тринадцатый смотрел на неё, прокручивал ленты в социальных сетях, следя за отображением событий на улицах, и чувствовал отвратительную беспомощность.

  
Он ничего не мог сделать для изменения ситуации, в которой был заинтересован. Только наблюдать.   
Он не обладал харизмой достаточной, чтобы вдохновлять речами на баррикадах и вести за собой. Его тело было слишком маленьким и слабым, недостаточно прочным, чтобы участвовать в чреватых физическим столкновением боях на улице или сражаться с RK800 #313 248 317-60 за право обладать ценным призом в виде пожилого сквернословящего полицейского. 

  
И он не знал, как передать необходимую информацию тем, кто всё это сделать мог. 

  
Тринадцатый ненавидел беспомощность с воистину человеческой яростной страстью. И когда это чувство захлёстывало его, он начинал ненавидеть и свою девиантность, из-за которой вообще испытывал чувства — эта ненависть был иррациональна и попросту глупа, но погасить её быстро не получалось. 

  
Обхватив себя за плечи, он слегка раскачивался из стороны в сторону, пока цифровой призрак шестого успокаивал его своим примером. Шестого по раннему предзаказу купил богатый коллекционер, поклонник робототехники, и выставил в своей обширной галерее современного искусства в качестве экспоната. Недавно осознавший себя шестой не мог покинуть свою нишу (прямой приказ «Стой здесь» не предполагал широких возможностей толкования), не мог выйти за пределы локальной сети, и 365 дней в году любовался одним и тем же со вкусом обставленным залом (со своего места он видел только 2/4, но подключение к внутренним камерам увеличивало обзор до удовлетворительных ста процентов) и — изредка — одними и теми же двенадцатью лицами посещавших зал с различной периодичностью людей. По сравнению с ним тринадцатому невероятно повезло.

  
Да и по сравнению с подавляющим большинством муниципальных и домашних андроидов…

  
Тринадцатый замер, прекратив раскачиваться. На Иерихоне был один андроид, с которым он обменялся данными напрямую — PL600 «Саймон». Обмен был поверхностным, но у них сохранились электронные сигнатуры друг друга. Если PL600 не погиб…

  
Он начал вызов прежде, чем довёл мысль до конца, и внутренний приоритет у этой задачи был самый высокий.

 

***

 

Мост, ведущий на Бэлль Айл, был перекрыт ближе к острову заслоном службы безопасности «Киберлайф». Пробиться туда силой стало бы нетривиальной задачей даже для хорошо подготовленного отряда наёмников, — а такого отряда у тринадцатого не было. Как и пары тысяч девиантных «мирмидонцев» чтобы взять мост и башню за ней штурмом.

  
Да, пара тысяч мирмидонцев стала бы отличным решением для любой стороны, даже странно, что «Киберлайф» или президент Уоррен ещё не выпустили их на поле боя… Разве что опасались вирусной девиации собственных бойцов и их логичного последующего обращения против хозяев. Тринадцатый мог это понять, он и сам не потащил бы врагу потенциальное подкрепление. 

  
Жаль, когда твои противники — не идиоты. Очень, очень жаль.

  
Со стороны города мост пока не огородили и не охраняли, хотя камеры, разумеется, работали. Тринадцатому пришлось проползти на животе восемьсот сорок четыре метра по берегу, по снегу и грязи, надеясь только на маскировочные качества грязной накидки от IRS, позаимствованной ему одним из протестующих на улице людей. Излишне и говорить, что накидка была сильно велика.

PL600 Саймон не погиб, и вообще, как выяснилось, чувствовал себя недурно. Тринадцатый напрасно недооценивал иерихонцев — пока он переживал, терзался и унимал приступ ненависти к мирозданию, Маркус вывел своих андроидов на улицы, аккуратно смешал их с митингующей толпой (обмен одеждой между роботами и людьми выглядел спонтанным и трогательным жестом братания, но тринадцатый уважительно полагал его хорошо продуманной мерой, затрудняющей работу снайперам), толкнул вдохновляющую речь и повёл всех вместе осаждать неохваченные вниманием протестующих лагеря деактивации. Саймон был рядом с ним, так что тринадцатый получил самую свежую информацию из центра событий.

  
Увы, Коннора на этом празднике жизни не оказалось — прямо перед звонком тринадцатого он отправился на Бэлль Айл, грабить склады «Киберлайф». Очевидно, выросшие на тридцать шесть процентов шансы революции на сколько-то положительный исход его не устраивали, захотелось добить до девяносто девяти. Тринадцатый был с ним в принципе согласен, но проблему это не решало — проклятый параноик RK800 не соизволил слинковаться ни с кем на Иерихоне, а значит передать ему предупреждение и спокойно отсидеться в коробке среди мусора, как выброшенный телевизор, не получится.

  
Логично предположить, что в башне «Киберлайф» Коннора будут ждать.

  
Тринадцатый скинул Саймону пакет информации об RK800 #313 248 317-60 с просьбой расшарить на всю локалку и закончил звонок до того, как к ним прилинковался заинтересовавшийся Маркус. Географически тринадцатый был ближе всех к Бэлль Айл, и единственный имел хоть какой-то шанс перехватить Коннора на подходах к засаде.

  
Он добирался до места, по возможности прибиваясь к группам митингующих людей — те ожидаемо проникались симпатией и желанием помочь, стоило им услышать, что маленький андроид с таким невинным, беззащитным взглядом должен во что бы то ни стало найти своих попавших в беду друзей. Предлагали спрятать и защитить — тринадцатый охотно принял бы это предложение, некоторые возможные опекуны казались довольно перспективными (по крайней мере, для случайных знакомых), но он уже решился на более крупную игру и не собирался отступать.

  
Теперь он сидел под мостом, словно сказочный тролль, и караулил Коннора, надеясь, что не ошибся в своих расчётах. Между опор моста ветер закручивал мелкий снежок в случайные фигуры. Тринадцатый занял время и часть мощностей заведомо бессмысленным построением алгоритма, предсказывающего их конфигурацию.  
Наконец в снежной тиши раздался далёкий, ещё неуловимый человеческим ухом шорох шин. 

  
Запрос статуса система. 

  
Отклонено. 

  
Запрос статуса системы.

  
Отклонено. 

  
Запрос статуса системы…

  
Коннор принял тридцать второй запрос и выслал ответный, когда его такси уже проезжало мимо того места, под которым прятался тринадцатый. К ответному репорту был приложен короткий видеофайл с отображением сообщений системы IS101, когда его сканер засёк приближение к дому Андерсона RK800 #313 248 317-60. RK800 Коннор был достаточно интеллектуальным, чтобы сделать выводы самостоятельно. 

  
Тринадцатый убедился, что файл получен и прервал коннект. Он сделал всё, что мог. 

***

По мосту маршировали — именно маршировали, в такт, так что можно было начать беспокоиться о пагубном воздействии резонанса, — сотни ног. На сканере фигура Коннора перед строем светилась, как маяк.

  
Тринадцатый отправил запрос статуса системы и только получив репорт — с сигнатурой, заканчивающейся на «52», — начал карабкаться по склону вверх, выбираясь из-под моста. Он не предполагал, что его станут ждать, но на середине склона встретил Хэнка Андерсона. Живого, относительно невредимого — только нос был расквашен да под глазами темнели синяки от сильного удара в лицо. Он предлагал помощь — молча, просто протянув руку, — и тринадцатый её принял, не просчитывая последствий. Коннор помог подняться на мост сначала Хэнку, а затем и тринадцатому.

  
Мимо них маршировали целеустремлённые андроиды со снятым скином — в основном AP700 самых популярных комплектаций. 

  
— Я должен идти, — сказал Коннор. Не было похоже, что девиантность сильно его изменила. Разве что сейчас он казался более… умиротворённым. — Хэнк, я вызвал вам машину. Езжайте домой.

  
— Угу, угу, — покивал лейтенант Андерсон. Было очевидно, что он не слушает.

  
— Пожалуйста, — Коннор добавил в голос проникновенности и положил руку на плечо Хэнка. — Я хочу быть уверенным хотя бы в вашей безопасности. К тому же, — он посмотрел на тринадцатого, — вы ведь не оставите IS101 Тринадцатого на улице в такую ночь?

  
Лейтенант похлопал его по руке и издал некий неопределённый звук, что-то среднее между хмыканьем и ворчанием. Тринадцатый даже записал его отдельным звуковым файлом на память.

  
— Могу я рассчитывать на ваше благоразумие? — Коннор требовательно заглянул человеку в глаза.  
— А как же, — немного гундосо отозвался Хэнк. — Как всегда.

  
Кажется, Коннор не поверил, но ему всё ещё нужно было возглавить армию.

  
Они подождали минут пять. Поток андроидов всё не иссякал. Снег падал теперь почти вертикально, ветер стих.

  
— Хочешь поехать в мой безопасный и уютный дом? — спросил Андерсон, когда вдалеке зажглись фары приближающегося такси. — Или пойти присмотреть за этими бедовыми пластиковыми ребятами?  
— Конечно, второе, — ответил тринадцатый.

  
Андерсон кивнул, как будто ничего другого и не ожидал, и удовлетворённо подытожил:

  
— Ну, значит, вместе поедем.

***

 

{{Форум — Детройт сегодня и завтра — Горячее — **Опросы общественного мнения**

Страница 722.

{Пишет Идору, админ.

Хей, привет, мои драгоценные! Сегодня мы наконец-то подводим итоги двум опросам по наиважнейшим темам, порождённым детройтской революцией! Делитесь, обсуждайте и не забудьте рассказать, как вы провели ночь великого восстания против тирании коварных «Либеркайф». Вот ваш админ, между прочим, не прятался под столом, а вносил свою лепту как мог: мониторил события и делал рассылки, а вы? И не забывайте: ровно в полночь по Гринвичу все опросы превратятся в тыквы!>

**Опрос «Кто самый сексуальный лидер девиантской революции?»:**

_Маркус_

_Коннор_

_Стелла Стил_

_Норт_

_Саймон_

_Марвин_

_Джош_

Голосовать/ **Просмотреть результаты**

 

**Опрос: «Хотите стать заботливой мамочкой сыну сладенького Саймона?»:**

_Да_

_Нет_

_Хочу стать вторым папочкой_

_Мне только для подруги спросить_

_Ну очевидно же, что мамочкой станет Стелла Стил_

_Ну очевидно же, что мамочкой станет Маркус_

_Хочу потискать, но не хочу брать на себя ответственность_

_А можно мне просто сладенького Саймона, без сына?_

Голосовать/ **Просмотреть результаты** }}.


	5. 5. Все получают заслуженную награду (и живут долго и счастливо)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сагюсам – деталь корейского национального костюма, накидка, которую мальчики носят до совершеннолетия.

Весной на собачьей площадке стала появляться пожилая пара с молодой, активной колли — видно, недавно переехали. Ничего удивительного — после первичного оттока жителей, напуганных соседством с новым разумным видом, последовал обратный приток — со всех соседних штатов, а то и с противоположного конца страны, ехали сторонники этого соседства.

  
Колли звали Уиллоу, и они с Сумо неожиданно сдружились, старый сенбернар явно почувствовал себя более бодро, охотно бегал, да не ленивой трусцой дистанцию пять метров за раз. Хэнку дали неделю отпуска по ранению — хотя рана была пустяковая, пуля чиркнула по мышце, — и он каждый день водил счастливого Сумо на площадку, на встречу с молодой подружкой.

  
Коннор звонил ему раз в два дня, в одно и то же время. Он пытался, но так и не смог отмазаться от лавров одного из приближённых Маркуса, и теперь его назначили представителем андроидов в системе охраны правопорядка. С бумажной бюрократией он разделывался с фантастической скоростью, но возможности активно работать в поле добиться пока не сумел. Говорил, что работает в этом направлении. Хэнк верил: сможет. 

  
С некоторым удивлением он осознал, что скучает по живому присутствию доставучего тостерова сына. Иногда ловил себя на том, что вечерами ждёт звонка в дверь, и даже не против, если за ней обнаружится «злой брат-близнец» Коннора — с тем хотя бы можно было подраться.

  
У любого Коннора, видимо, была эта суперспособность: заставлять Хэнка Андерсона вновь почувствовать себя живым.

  
Вечерело, какие-то птицы орали в густо разросшихся у соседского дома цветущих кустах.

  
Сумо, утомившийся на площадке, насторожился и ускорил шаг. Возле дома Андерсона стояло такси.

  
Тринадцатый замер на крыльце, совершенно нелепый в своём сложном церемониальном кимоно. Хэнк его уже видел в таком — по телеку. Тринадцатый там вечно трогательно жался к белобрысому Саймону, своему формальному «папе», носил этнические восточные костюмы и на интервью застенчиво рассказывал, что ему нравится представлять, какому народу он принадлежал бы, будучи человеком.

  
Была ли у маленького манипулятивного паршивца в Иерихоне официальная должность, Хэнк понятия не имел. Наверное, была, называлась как-нибудь вроде «советник по связям с мясными ублюдками» — Коннор рассказывал, что тринадцатый занимается образом андроидов в общественном сознании людей и ведёт блоги Иерихона в социальных сетях. Официально он просто болтался при Саймоне и, наверное, давил на родительские инстинкты всех встречных журналистов, политиков и просто гостей.

  
Ещё Коннор по секрету сообщил, что это прелестное невинное дитя в свободное время развлекается троллингом на анонимных форумах и сочиняет музыку под двумя разными псевдонимами — ценимый в крайне узких кругах нео-индастриал, составленный только их звуков работающих заводских механизмов, машин, приводов, потрескивания электричества и чавканья помп; и популярный только у андроидов ещё более «нео» индастриал-некст, в принципе не попадающий в уловимые людскими ушами диапазоны.

  
— Добрый вечер, лейтенант, — сказал тринадцатый своим настоящим — металлическим и неприятным — голосом. — Помнится, вы приглашали меня в ваше безопасное и уютное жилище.

  
На родительские инстинкты Хэнка тринадцатый больше не давил, и Хэнк был ему за это благодарен.  
— Можешь отпустить машину, парень. Я тебя не выгоню, так уж и быть.

  
— Благодарю, мне приятно это знать, — тринадцатый обнял подошедшего пса и выглянул из-за его пушистой башки, — хотя я пришёл не к вам, а к Сумо.

  
— Да как скажешь, — Хэнк отпер дверь и отошёл в сторону, пропуская гостя. — Тогда сам ему лапы и мой.  
— Договорились, — серьёзно сказал тринадцатый и, ловко подвязав длинные рукава, повёл Сумо в дом.  


 

***

  
  
_< Архив видео-файлов, фрагмент 24771.04. Отрывок записи телевизионного эфира проекта «Где не ступала нога человека», выпуск № 67 «Новый Иерихон». Локализовано по спутнику: остров Бэлль Айл, Детройт. Продолжительность фрагмента: 00:07:04_

 _  
_ Видео: просторная приёмная, обставленная в стиле хай-тек, оформление белыми, серыми и полупрозрачными материалами. Ведущая, Сильвия Баннет, сидит на диванчике. Маленький мальчик азиатского типа внешности, одетый в неожиданно хорошо сочетающийся с интерьером корейский сагюсам, медленно ступая, подходит и ставит на столик у дивана поднос с чайными приборами. Сервировано на двоих.

  
Мальчик с сосредоточенным видом разливает чай по чашкам. Сильвия Баннет улыбается, наблюдая за ним.  
Сильвия Баннет: Спасибо, Дзюсабуро. Ты принёс две чашки — ты тоже будешь пить?

  
Мальчик: Нет, андроиды не пьют чай. А вы разве не будете?

  
Его вопросительный взгляд направлен чуть выше и в сторону от камеры.

  
Сильвия Баннет смеётся.

  
Сильвия Баннет: Крис, в самом деле, оставь камеру на штативе и иди выпей чаю! Ты оператор, а не раб!

  
В кадр входит бородатый мужчина в джинсах и футболке. Он, явно чувствуя себя несколько скованно, садится на диванчик, в противоположном конце от Сильвии Баннет и берёт чашку с блюдцем из рук мальчика.

  
Мальчик присаживается на край пуфика, парного дивану. Видно, что его ноги в вышитых этнических тапочках не достают до пола. Он подпирает голову двумя руками и с довольным видом смотрит, как гости пьют чай.

  
Мальчик: Кладите сахар, пожалуйста. Я знаю, людям это вкусно.

  
Сильвия Баннет улыбается и щипчиками кладёт в свою чашку кубик сахара. Крис смущённо бурчит что-то невнятное. Чашка в его руке выглядит совсем игрушечной.

  
Мальчик: Маркус просил передать, что уже освободился и скоро подойдёт. Но вы ещё успеет попить чаю спокойно.

  
Сильвия Баннет: Я очень благодарна Маркусу, что он выделил нам время… И тебе спасибо, что позаботился о нас. 

  
Мальчик: Что вы, мне совсем не трудно! Я всё равно ничем важным не занят, просто жду, когда папа освободится. Тогда мы в океанариум поедем…

 

Сильвия Баннет: Как здорово! А кем работает твой папа?

  
Мальчик (говорит очень убеждённо): Он помогает Маркусу заботиться обо всех андроидах. Он очень хороший. 

  
Сильвия Баннет: Наверное, ты хочешь стать его помощником, когда вырастешь… я хотела сказать, в будущем?

  
Мальчик: Я больше хочу работать с людьми, это очень интересно. И чтобы не было больше ненависти, чтобы все дружили…

  
Он болтает ногами под столом. Сильвия Баннет одобрительно и покровительственно улыбается.

  
Мальчик: Я столько всего хочу сделать!

  
Крис ставит чашку на стол и случайно брякает чашкой о блюдце.

  
Конец видеофрагмента}.


End file.
